Taken
by CheshireEnigma
Summary: Relkin Koln explains how he came to travel to a skald in a tavern. He revisits the idyllic times and old scars to earn the coin he needs to continue traveling.


Taken

By CheshireEnigma (cheshireenigma@hotmail.com)

Premise: Relkin Koln explains how he came to travel to a skald in a tavern.  He revisits the idyllic times and old scars to earn the coin he needs to continue traveling.

Rating: PG-13 (Violence, Sexual Situations)

Disclaimer: Relkin Koln is based on a character in a Dungeons and Dragons campaign.  All appropriate ideas and characters (whatever they are) belong to Wizards Of The Coast and are used without permission.

"Relkin!  Relkin!  C'mon, lets go swimming!"

Looking up from my Mother's lesson on vegetable planting, I saw a group of grinning boys running towards me.

"Afternoon, Miss Koln," the lead boy, Telan said to my mother.  "Can Relkin go swimming with us?"

_Please please please please please please . . ._ I prayed to myself.

Mother turned to me with a look of surprise, but turned back to Tommy with barely a pause.

"I don't see why not."

I jumped up and the five of us ran helter-skelter towards the stream, laughing with the joy of a summer day.

"Be careful where you swim!" Mother called after us and we responded with the obligatory "we will!"

_So that was the first time you remember your parents noticing? _the skald asked_._

_Yes, though I didn't realize what I was doing.  I was seven when that happened, _I replied_._

_Did your friends notice?_

_No._

_When was the next time you noticed something odd?_

"Hush!" Alan whispered harshly.

The five of us had tried to run from the man with the sword, but eventually we had tired and now he was closing in on us.  Frantic for a place to hide, we dove into the thick bushes that populated the forest near the town.  Looking through the leaves and branches of the bush, I could see the man slow as he reached the small clearing.  Turning in place, he called to us, a large grin occupying his crooked mouth.

"Come on kids, old uncle Fen isn't going to hurt you," he said, emphasizing his words with a few clumsy jabs of his rusty short sword.

_Don't look here, don't look here, don't look here, don't look here, don't look here . . ._ I prayed.

Much to my surprise, he turned away from where we hid as if he had heard a sound coming from the opposite direction.

"Ah, my pretties, I see where you are.  Don't worry, I'll catch you," he said aloud and trudged off through the brush.

_Another manifestation?_

_I can only assume.  None of us heard anything._

_Interesting.  But that doesn't explain why you're here._

You may have paid for the story, but I'm the one telling it.  After today, you can tell it however you want.

Fair enough.  So then what?

The sounds of the town festival carried across the streets and echoed through the forest.

_Ironic,_ I thought to myself, _leaving the town festival to go have fun._

"It's right through the trees," she said to me, gripping my hand a little tighter as we neared our destination.

Eventually, the forest fell behind us and I found myself standing on a small cliff overlooking the river.  The soft gurgling of the water provided a soothing background noise, appropriate for the cool spring evening.

"Relkin, isn't it great?" she cooed, taking in the night scene illuminated only by the full moon hanging prominent in the sky.

"Yeah, it isn't bad," I shrugged.

"Relkin!" she cried in mock anger and slammed a fist into my gut.

The meager amount of martial training I had received from the constable kicked in and I snatched her hand before she could hit me.

"Ouch, stupid oaf!" she cried again, trying to wrench her hand free.

Startled that I had hurt her by a simple hold I dropped her hand quickly.

"I'm sorry, Alshandra, I didn't mean to hurt you," I blurted.

Hunched over her hand, she glanced up at me with a look of pain that quickly turned into a mischievous smile.

_I've been had,_ I thought, trying to back up.

Taking advantage of my hesitation, she lunged at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.  Thrown off balance by her lunge, I fell backwards on the grassy cliff, Alshandra falling on top of me.  I lay still for a moment, trying to catch my breath.  The weight on my chest brought me back to reality and I opened my eyes to find Alshandra perched over me.

Through the moonlight I could see her attempting to say something, but failing to find the words.  Looking into her eyes I thought I could almost see her brain struggling, but suddenly I could hear her voice in my head.

Relkin Koln, I love you. 

I continued to stare at her in disbelief, trying to justify what I had heard.  For lack of a better response, I imagined stretching out my consciousness to Alshandra.

Alshandra Russell, I love you.

She returned my shocked look, but recovered quickly.  With a sudden movement, she bent her head down until her lips were less than an inch from mine and hesitated.

_Yes,_ I sent to her and we both embraced, sharing a kiss that linked us deeper than any physical bond.

Was that your first time? the skald asked with an arched eyebrow and crooked grin.

Yes.

_Now, did Alshandra have psionic powers as well?_

_Yes, though she didn't know at the time.  Neither did I._

_So what is it like?  I mean, to have sex with someone when you can read each other's thoughts?_

_Disorienting, especially since neither of us understood what was happening.  I guess you could say that it takes sex to another level._

Uh, right . . . you said earlier that neither you nor Alshandra knew what your powers were or what was causing the strange events.  When did you finally figure out what was happening?

"I'm home!" I called wearily as I stumbled through the door, eager to remove the armour and sword that I had donned for practice.

Unlike every other day I returned from drills, the house greeted me with silence.  Dismissing the anomaly, I continued towards my room at the back of the house.  As I pushed the door open, I saw Alshandra sitting on my bed, waiting.

"Now this is a welcome sight," I said, chuckling.

Startled by my sudden appearance, she turned to look at me with a solemn look on her face.

"Come in, Relkin," she said without any sense of joviality.

Wait, so Alshandra told you about your powers? 

_No.  Her parents and my parents decided that since we were romantically involved it might be best if we were told at the same time._

_Hold it.  How many psions were there in this town of yours?_

_Four families.  The constable, Alshandra and her family, my family and I, and a family of halflings.  And before you ask, they did move to the town together._

_But why?  All the stories I've collected suggest that psions are highly distrustful of each other._

_For the most part, that's true.  However, the families moved to the town after some sort of mission they completed for someone.  Decided to retire and live their lives out in bliss._

_So all the psions in town were former mercenaries?_

_I don't know.  I never asked and they weren't interested in telling me about it._

_Ah.  Anyways, how did the talk go?_

_I guess we took it fairly well.  I wasn't too surprised.  I was more pleased to finally know why the strange things were happening.  I was also excited for the opportunity to enhance my powers._

_How old were you then?_

_18._

_18!  How old are you now?_

_20._

_Two years?  So what forced you along so quickly?_

Two things.  The first happened that night.

I padded down the hall after meeting Alshandra in the late evening to discuss what our parents had told us.  Psionics!  It certainly explained a lot of the bizarre things that seemed to happen, but it was somewhat frightening at the same time.  It was a shame, though, that Alshandra didn't see it the same way I did.  She thought that the strong mind held up the weak body while I argued that the mind supported a strong body.  Luckily, we had ended the argument before it had become vitriolic.  My thoughts were interrupted by the soft voices of my parents as I passed by their room.

"He doesn't seem to have the same aura as us.  I'm worried that maybe he's been lamed somehow," my father said in hushed tones.

"I know.  He doesn't share our talents.  He seems to be more like the constable than anything else.  We just have to support him and encourage his growth."

Lamed?  Didn't share their talents?  These words worried me greatly.  What if I couldn't be powerful?  What if I couldn't control my abilities?  These questions plagued me as I dropped into a fitful sleep.

Are you lamed? 

_No._

_No?  How do you know?_

_I've learned that Alshandra and I were both right._

_Right about what?_

_Methods of using the mind.  There are some, like her, where the mind is a powerful tool but the body isn't as powerful.  Then there are some where the body is a powerful tool enhanced by the mind._

Interesting.  What was the second thing that happened? 

"I'm home!" I called out as I entered the house.

No longer were my muscles sore or I tired.  I was pleased with the effects of hard training.  Of course, my body wasn't the only thing that had improved over the course of training.  The constable had helped me become accustomed to my powers as well.

_Where is everyone?_ I wondered, now noticing that the town seemed oddly quiet.

Calming myself, I stretched out my senses to see if I could find anyone.

"Relkin!" Alshandra screamed.

Startled by the auditory hallucination, I snapped out of the trance with a jolt.  Dropping my training sword and picking up the longsword the constable had given me, I bolted back outside and towards the entrance of town.  The closer I got to the small wooden palisade that surrounded the town, the louder the sounds of a crowd became.  As I rounded the last corner, I saw most of the townsfolk grouped around something.

"We'll go out and get her back.  Just stay here, please," I heard someone calling.

Shoving through the crowds, I found my parents along with the other psions gathered together and dressed for war.  Even my father wore an enormous suit of full plate, inscribed with green-glowing runes that pulsed with an inner power.

"What is all this?" I asked in disbelief.

"Alshandra has been kidnapped.  Come.  We're going to get her back," my father replied sadly.

"Captured!  By who?" I asked, angered by the news.

By an employer who wishes us to do another job.  I'm sorry Relkin.  They took her to ensure we would say 'yes.'  You're coming along to escort Alshandra back to town.

An ex-employer?  Ha!  The plot thickens!  Who was the ex-employer? 

_I don't know.  I never asked.  I was more concerned about getting Alshandra back._

_What did the townsfolk think about the psions?_

_Nothing really.  We had never used our psionic powers except to calm people or against those that would harm the town.  They were just sorry they couldn't do anything to help._

_Hmmm.  Rational townsfolk.  You don't hear that every day._

Oh.  There's one more thing I should throw in before I continue.

"Relkin," my father called to me over my shoulder.

"What is it, Father?" I asked, jogging to catch up to him.

Despite the armour he wore, he seemed to move faster than I, forcing me to keep a quick and tiring pace.  Stopping and turning to me, he held out his gauntleted hand.  In it was a dull green crystal about the size of my fist.  Three silver rune-inscribed tongs that wrapped around the stone held it secure in their grasp.  A sliver chain dangled off the top of the tongs.

"What is this?" I asked him.

"It is called a psicrystal.  Almost every psion has one.  It grows as you do and helps you as you mature.  At the moment it isn't encoded, but when we return, I'll help you with it.  I'm sorry I couldn't give this to you at a happier time,"

Ah.  So the psicrystal saved your life? 

_No.  It turned out to be my downfall._

_What do you mean?_

I heard the constable's voice echoed throughout the damp cave as I hid behind a large boulder.

"Alright, we're here as you directed.  Now release the girl, scum."

"No, I think not.  This pretty one is a bonus, of course."

"You bastard!  You promised to ret . . ." the constable began, but was cut off mid sentence by an odd whistling noise as air rushed into the cavern.

"Heh heh heh.  You should have looked for the teleport trap, old man.  Now, pretty one, let's leave this dark place and go somewhere more interesting."

Peaking around the corner, I saw Alshandra behind held roughly by a young Half-Elf with a wicked looking knife.  Angered by the sight of Alshandra being taken against her will, I drew my sword and stepped into the open.

"Stop there, Half-Elf.  Let the girl go.  Now!" I bellowed.

For a moment, the man looked at me in surprise but recovered quickly.

"Back off, human.  Any closer and the girl will have troubles breathing," he growled, placing the knife on her neck.

15 feet between us.  I can make it.  He wouldn't dare hurt he since she's his only way out.  I can do it.

Planting my feet, I leveled my sword with his head and bolted forward, muscles enhanced by the control I was able to exert on my mind.  As soon as I started rushing forward, the Half-Elf gave a quick flick of his wrist.  At first I was nothing seemed to happened, but within a second thick red blood was pouring from a large slit in Alshandra's throat.

Anger welled up in me and I found myself moving faster than I thought possible.

The Half-Elf pushed Alshandra's limp body away . . . brought up his long knife to parry my charge . . . the look of surprise when he saw I was closer than he thought . . . the grin fading . . .

The cave echoed with a wet crunch as my sword traveled through his mouth and out the back of his skull.  The man hung on the end of my sword for moment as the life drained from his eyes, then, sliding off the length of the sword, dropped to the floor.  Dropping my sword I searched for Alshandra.  I found her sprawled face down on the floor.  Moving to her side, I flipped her face up.  Her eyes fluttered open, but very weakly.

"Alshandra, I'm sorry," I sobbed, devastated by the consequences of my actions.

_Don't worry about it, my love.  I would rather die in your hands than live my life out at the command of one such as he,_ she said telepathically.

_The psicrystal!_

Scrambling for the crystal my father had given me less than an hour ago, I pulled it out and placed it on Alshandra's stomach.

Alshandra, please trust me on this.  I think I can give us another chance.

Relkin, I trust you implicitly, she replied staring at me with sightless eyes.

Closing my eyes, I stretched out my mind and imagined us elsewhere.  When I opened my eyes, I saw I was in a verdant grassy clearing.  Surrounding the clearing was a small stream and beyond that a thick forest.  In the middle of the clearing was a dull green crystal, large enough for a person to lie on.  Looking down, I saw I was carrying Alshandra in my arms.  She was dressed in a flowing gossamer gown without a sign of her wound.  Moving forward towards the crystal, I laid her gently on top.  At first nothing happened, but then with a small pulse, she sank slowly into the crystal until she was completely encased.

Closing my eyes again, I could feel my senses returning to the cave.  Looking down, I saw Alshandra had stopped breathing.

Wait, I don't get it.  What happened with Alshandra?

_I placed her mind in the psicrystal._

_ . . . I didn't know that was possible._

_Neither did I._

_So what happened next?_

_I carried her body back to town and told the townsfolk basically what had happened.  We buried her the next day._

_Did you tell anyone about the psicrystal?_

_No.  I didn't think they needed to know._

_Obviously you started to travel.  When was that?_

_The next day.  The cleric of the town told me that perhaps there would be someone with enough power to bring her back so I traveled to the nearest large city._

_And?  Did you bring her back?_

_No.  Because I had sealed her mind in the psicrystal, we couldn't resurrect her._

_Oh.  What are you going to do now?_

_Continue searching for someone that can help me.  I've been told if I can find a powerful enough psion I might be able to free her mind and bring her back to life._

_What about your parents?_

_What about them?  I don't even know where to begin.  They could be on a different plane for all I know._

_Does Alshandra mind being in the psicrystal?  I mean, with a guy as gloomy as you . . ._

_I tire of your questions, skald, _I growled at the Halfling and got up to leave, ignoring his protests.

_My love,_ Alshandra said from the stone dangling under my cloak,_ I shall always be here for you.  Waiting for the day we can hold each other again . . ._


End file.
